sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadeofmoose318
Shade was a popular poster known for his presence in Roleplay, fair treatment of others in the sporum, being signifigantly smarter then Haxorzunited14, and his alledged involvement in secret organizations that plot plots and scheme schemes. According to Statistics, 17% of the Canadian population is meese. This population has survived some hard times, suffering prejudices such as not being allowed in schools, being honked at when they cross roads, or being eaten by Canadians who live in the woods (most canadians). This is the difficult world Shade was born into. Eventually his family fled to Wyoming, a state in America that is safe for animals because only six or seven people actually live there. It is here he got involved in the sporum, unique because he was the only Moose on the website. Here he got involved in roleplaying, dreaming of a world where he wasn't judged for the hairyness of his body or the span of his antlers, where he could be an astronaut! Or a cowboy! Or an Emoticone! Oh the possibilities! His activities also included political activism, getting involved in the move to unban MinionJoe, a messiah and freedom fighter who was shot in the back by the mods. This activism gained him the attention of a secret organization, in which he was welcomed into as their 12th member. His involvement in this organization is considered classified, so I cannot tell you, but what I can say is that it is very very interesting. Death On the Seventh of October, 2010, this message was posted by Shade pretending to be his brother: Hello. I am new to posting on forums online so please forgive any mistakes that I may make. I also ask that you please forgive this being very short, considering this post's nature. It is very difficult for me to write. Very recently a tragic event happened. The user that you would know as “Shadeofmoose318” (I am not quite sure why my brother chose that username) was driving home after taking his girlfriend to see a movie. It was late at night and an oncoming driver (whom we would later find out to be drunk) swerved into his lane. My brother turned the car to avoid being hit and went off the road…his car crashed right into a tree, although the angle at which he had manuevered the car made the side of the car he was on, and not his girlfriend’s, take most of the damage. My brother had a broken leg and several fractured ribs. The worst part of this horrific accident is that when he was jarred around inside the car after swerving off, his neck was broken. He managed to open the door and claw himself out. He turned his head to see if the other truck driver was alright and his neck…snapped. We found him lying there, severely bruised and hurt. Dead. We are in the process of finding who this truck driver was and filing a lawsuit, however Selena cannot remember the license plate. We understand wholly as it was a very traumatic incident she had to go through. (She had a broken arm and several bad bruises, but the doctor assured us she will recover. She is still rather shaken...I am sure, if my brother, who aspired to be a psychologist, was still alive he would say she had "survivor guilt") This happened on Sunday night. I do not think anyone in my family slept at all this week. The funeral was two days ago and we are all still in varying states of denial and shock. I think it was roughest on my parents…”Shade”, as you would know him, already had several college offers and a few scholarships. Neither of my parents attended college, and he was their first child, their senior set to go off to a university somewhere...the world seems like a much sadder place without him. As I looked throughout his room yesterday (just as messy as he…left it on Sunday afternoon), I was mostly just looking for things of sentimental value. My brother’s teddy bear that was with him constantly as a small child. Pictures, the books he liked, things like that. Rummaging through one of his drawers, I found an envelope. Opening it up I saw that it was my brother’s will. I am still amazed that any high school teenager is able to understand the fact that one day, they will die. My brother had divided up his possessions and money amongst close friends and family. He specifically mentioned a small binder inside of a pillow he wanted us to read. One of the cousins he wanted to read it is traveling here to be with us, so we will do so when he arrives. At the very bottom of his will, my brother left a small part regarding the “Sporum”. I had no idea what this was. As I read further, he had left the information needed to log in and wrote that he wanted whoever found this to post, informing everyone here that he had passed away. He also had a few other things he wanted done here that he requested be private. Although no witnesses signed it verifying it was his, I think all the proof needed that it was my brother was in one of the lines. “Tell them I may not post very often anymore, that I’ve got a few things going on”. The world has lost a very good person. I am sure that a large number of you here did not care for him but I ask that you please respect his memory, and that his final act was to check on the person that caused his death. His last words that we heard was my father asking if he had enough money. He replied that if he didn’t, everything happens for a reason. I guess if he was alive, he would say that this happened for a reason. I’m going to miss him. Everyone that knew him will. -Dan This was, in fact, fake and just an attempt from Shade to prevent him from coming on the Sporum since he claims to have a busy life. Category:Pages needing work Category:Emoticone/ECF Category:Demigod Category:Roleplayers